


The Hardest Part Of This (Is Leaving You)

by TheFabooKilljoys



Series: The Hardest Part Of This (Is Leaving You) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabooKilljoys/pseuds/TheFabooKilljoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well the apocalypse here isn't like the one where if you turn around there's suddenly a vicious herd of zombies chasing you, no it's not like that. Everywhere's pretty empty so there's nothing much to see here but empty buildings and houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part Of This (Is Leaving You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first work here on AO3 and this story's probably gonna suck. First posted this on Watpad.

Gerard's P.O.V

Walking, running, hiding, and killing. That's what we've been doing all day long which ended up in having only one gun and ourselves left, and maybe a candy bar we raided from an abandoned 7-11. Luckily, Frank still has his butcher's knife, atleast he's got something to defend himself with without having to use ammo.

Well the apocalypse here isn't like the one where if you turn around there's suddenly a vicious herd of zombies chasing you, no it's not like that. Everywhere's pretty empty so there's nothing much to see here but empty buildings and houses.

"Over here," Frank said and pointed to a small one-story building We walked over to a small clothes shop with a hole on the door's small window. I gently put my hand in it to reach the door knob to open it. "This place looks okay, we'll have to spend the night here since it's almost dark." He said as he took a pile of clothes and watched him spread them on a table so we could have atleast a kind of bed to sleep on, there's no way I'm sleeping on the floor. I pushed a heavy box to block the door so no one, not even the fucking undead, could get in.

"C'mere Frankie" I laid down on the table and motioned Frank to lie down beside me. "You're freezing," I took off my hoodie and made Frank wear it. I don't even care if I freeze to death since I'm only wearing a T-shirt underneath, I just want him to be okay.

"There, you okay?" I asked as held him close and played with his hair. "Are you? Well I am if you are." He replied and he gave me a quick peck at my lips. "Goodnight." Then sleep took over him and I started to drift off too.

* * * * *

"Hey, hey Gee, Gee, wake up" I woke up from Frank shaking me awake. "Huh, what, what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes to shake the sleepiness away. "I dunno, I think it's noon or something. Come on, let's go." Frank took his knife and took off my hoodie and gave it back to me.

We walked out of the shop and walked around to find food, weapons, probably some good ol' undead people to kill and maybe even people, in this ruined and apocalyptic world.

"Wait, Frankie stop" I placed my arm in front of him to stop him from walking.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He gave me a questioning look "Nevermind" I just shrugged off that paranoid feeling while Frank gave me a worried glance so I decided to change the topic.

"Hungry?" I reached for the melted Snickers bar in my hoodie's pocket and pointed it at him. "No thanks" Frank held the chocolate and moved it closer to me.

"You need it more than I do."

"No seriously, take it."

I tried to convince him "Okay, but we're sharing"

He grabbed the chocolate and opened the wrapper and took a bite. We passed it around until it was all gone.

 

I really felt like peeing minutes ago and I couldn't hold it any longer

"Hold on, Imma take a piss." I went to a small dark alleyway while Frank waited.

After doing my business, I heard a gurgling sound behind me.

As I turned around, I saw two pale, bloodshot, and lifeless eyes a few inches away from my face.

I pushed the guy away so I could get a chance to run but I was paralyzed in my position. Just as he was gonna walk back to me, a butcher's knife came flying at the guy and got stuck in between it's neck and shoulders as he fell lifeless, if you count that thing as alive, on the ground.

It was Frankie who threw the knife, damn he's got a strong arm.

He came running to me and held me tightly in his small arms. He pulled away and gave me a look of worry, sadness, anger, and concern mixed in one "Why didn't you scream or use your gun?! You could've died!" he was keeping his voice low even if he wanted to yell it at my face, I can sense it.

I was so stupid. I didn't do anything and now Frankie's worried at me. I was so so stupid, I let my cowardice take control over me. "I-I was scared okay? The thing's gone now, okay?" I tried reassuring him that I'm fine and all. "Okay, go on. I'm just gonna take my knife and go." He knelt down and was about to reach for the handle when I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Woah woah woah, there's no way I'm gonna leave you alone in he—"

"Just GO!" so I did what he asked.

I waited outside the alleyway and took a short walk as I waited for Frank. He's probably mad at me for leaving him worried and scared.

 

Frank's P.O.V

I tried my best to get my knife out of the creature but it wasn't really successful since it was stuck deep in it's neck. Screw this I'm just gonna go I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt something cling to my leg. I looked down and saw the creature's hand holding on to my ankle.

It was so strong that it pulled me towards it's head to bite.

"GERARD!" I screamed his name hoping he'll hear me.

 

Gerard's P.O.V

I heard Frankie screaming my name so I ran to the place where he was and the scene before me made my stomach churn.

It was Frank, his bleeding ankle wedged in the thing's mouth.

"NO!"

I immediately grabbed my gun and shot the thing on the head. I successfully got Frank's ankle out of the thing's mouth and looked at it. "Lemme see" I rolled his jeans up and on his skin was a deep bite mark oozing with blood.

I looked at Frank and his face was sweating and wet with tears "H-help me, p-please" I wrapped his wound with a piece of my shirt. I cradled him while he cried on my shoulder

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Shhh, It's okay, it's okay."I said as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Gerard?"

He looked up to face me, his face was red from crying.

"When I die..." Oh no please don't say that. "P-promise me th-that you'll keep yourself safe without me."

He hugged me tight like he was never letting go. "Please kill me if I come back. I-I love you s-so fucking much, Gerard."

His arms that were holding me tight suddenly became limp and lifeless as his breathing and his beating heart stopped.

"No no no no no no. Frankie please stay with me please no please." I tried my best in waking him up but I failed. Frank, the only person who stayed with me no matter what the situation was, who never left my side, who was always there when no one wasn't, the person who I grew to love was now gone, forever.

I stayed in the alleyway for God knows how long, not wanting to leave Frankie.

Suddenly, I felt Frankie's breath on my neck. I pulled him away and stood up, this can't be happening. His wound was now a dry disgusting shade of green, grey, and brown, he slowly opened his eyes which are now a very light shade of greenish-brown. I walked away from Frank who was still on the ground. I grabbed my gun incase he tries to attack.

He was already on his knees then he was already standing with his bloodshot eyes staring at me. He was about to run at me but without thinking, I pulled the trigger and he fell down with blood oozing from his head. I went to Frank's lifeless body and closed his eyes.

I laid him down and held him close as I pointed the gun to my head and pulled the trigger as everything went black.

 

 

We both promised that we'd go through and survive this never leaving eachother's side, but now we got out of this mess

Together


End file.
